Bullies
by keb1991
Summary: A fourteen year old Sammy and an eighteen year old Dean, and a little problem with dreaded school bullies. EPILOGUE NOW ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A little one-shot about a fourteen-year-old Sammy and an eighteen-year-old Dean, and a little problem with dreaded school bullies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, so please don't sue me.

AN: Okay, so here's another little story of mine, making my grand total of TWO stories, yeah me! A few of the people in here are people that I know. Mr. Neas is one of my teacher's but I changed him so he fit the story. Also, Kevin is a boy that I know that is a little 'different' and my friends think he likes me (gross).

AAN: Also, if there are any backwards apostrophes it's because my computer was being stupid when I typed this. On with the story.

Bullies

"Good morning class, we have a new student today," announced the semi-bald male teacher of Sam's homeroom/Biology class, not heard over the racket being made by the students. Looking around at his new classmates, Sam's heart raced, realizing most of the class was made up of Sophomores. _Man, being a Freshman sucks! _Standing in front of unfamiliar people was not something he looked forward to.

"Class!" yelled the teacher, Mr. Neas, smacking a ruler onto the nearest desk. Suddenly alert, the class turned towards their teacher, abandoning their conversations. "Thank you. As I was saying, we have a new student today, Sam Winchester."

As every eye fell upon him, Sam started to sweat profusely. Willing his teacher to let him sit down, Sam turned back to Mr. Neas.

"Oh well, yes, here Sam you can sit behind Mr. Nelson," Mr. Neas directed, pointing to an empty seat near the back, ruler still in hand. As Sam walked towards his seat, the boy, Mr. Nelson, suddenly stood up, blocking Sam. The kid had short, blonde hair. Appearing to stand at nearly six feet, he had a large, bulky form, compared to Sam's lanky 5 foot 9 stature.

"Excuse me," Sam muttered, trying to get to his seat as fast as he can, not letting himself feel the least bit intimidated.

"Kevin? Do you need something?" inquired Mr. Neas, "Because if there isn't anything, sit down so Sam can get to his seat."

Without a word, Kevin sat back down, still giving Sam the 'death glare' Quickly making his way to the next seat, Sam took his backpack off and sat as well. As Mr. Neas started the day's lesson, Kevin and some other boys around him started whispering to each other, occasionally taking a swift glimpse in Sam's direction. Four in all, Kevin appeared to be the guy in charge. The others merely following their leader. Gary, the first of the other three, was also large and muscular, followed by a skinny but burly boy named Blake. The last boy, Mike, was scary-looking, dressed in a black leather jacket with a spiked wrist collar on his left wrist. Hard core unlike the others.

As the end-of-block bell rang, Sam grabbed his bag and stood up, Kevin rising as well blocking the isle. Standing their waiting for the boy to move, Sam let out a small sigh, leading to an if-looks-could-kill glare come from the other three. As the four boys left Sam glanced at his schedule. _Great, three more blocks to go.

* * *

_

As the final bell for the day rang, Sam headed for the new locker he was assigned to put away his newly acquired books forthe three classes he had had that day. Opening the locker, Sam placed his books onto the empty shelf. Before he got a chance to even shut his locker, he felt someone approach him. Turning slowly,he cameface to face with Kevin and his possy.

"So, new kid, you being new and all you may not know this, but we rule this school. Keep it in line. Especially the freshmen," Kevin spoke, motioning to him and his friends as he talked, "And we take it upon ourselves to let all the new guys know that."

"Nice to know, if that's all I've got to be going now," Sam retorted, never taking his eyes of Kevin. Before any of them could reply, Sam shut his locker with bit more force than was needed and walked to the school's main entrance. As Samstepped onto the pavement of the bus parking lot, he looked around. Being his first day Sam's older brother Dean had offered to pick him up from school. As Sam's eyes moved up and down the parking lot he noticed his brother's black car was nowhere in sight. Sighing deeply to himself, Sam reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Dean's number it rang once before the other end picked up.

_"Yeah, Sammy, I'm on my way. Stuck in traffic. God this town sucks. I've been sitting here for like fifteen minutes. Wait near the student parking lot, I'll be there in like ten minutes, 'kay?" Dean's voice spoke through the phone, obviously stressed._

"Alright, trafficcanbe a bitch these days," Sam replied. "Bye."

_"Bye."_

Shutting the phone and putting it back in his bag, Sam started walking. As he reached the student parking lot he noticed all of the upperclassmen with their licenses getting into their cars, ready to drive themselves home. Sitting on the school bench, Sam waited.

"So, new kid, what are _you _doing here?"

Spinning around on the bench, Sam was faced with Kevin yet again, followed closely by his friends of course.

"Just waiting for my brother, no need to get your panties in a bunch," Sam said without thinking.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, if you haven't noticed you're in the upperclassman parking lot. No freshmen allowed. Rules are rules." As Kevin glared at Sam, his friends standing there clenching their fists threateningly.

"Well I'll try to remember that next time, but I'm not moving." Keeping his grounds, Sam stayed firmly in his seat on the bench. Out of nowhere, Kevin's fist collided with his face as Blake, Gary and Mike went to try and restrain him. Outnumbered, Sam's attempts at escape were futile. As he was pulled off the bench and thrown towards the concrete by the three, Samate the pavement face first.Feeling them reach down and bring himto a standing position, the three cronies held him still. Looking upward, Sam saw Kevin standing directly in front of him with adevilish grin on his face before striking.Kevin delivered blow after blow, connecting mainly withSam's stomach and every part of his upper body the boy could possibly reach.

Wanting to double over in pain, but unable to, Sam struggled to get an upper hand that would never come, too weak to pull away fromhis human restraints. Helplessness was something he didn't like having to put up with. Then he remembered something. _Dean._

"Hey, get away from my brother you sons-of-bitches!" Finally, Dean was coming to Sam's rescue. Just like he always would when need be.

As the boys dropped him to the ground, Sam clutched at his stomach.

* * *

After getting out of the hell that would be known as city traffic, Dean arrived at the local high school. Driving through the parking lot he had spotted his brother. The sight literally took his breath away. There was his baby brother being attacked by four other teenage boys. Switching to big brother mode, Dean exited his car and rushed over to Sam.

"Hey, get away from my brother you sons-of-bitches!" Dean screamed at the younger boys. As he reached them he saw something that made him snap. There was Sam, looking like hell, blood covering his busted face.

Reaching the one that had been beating his brother, Dean lashed out. Punching the boy squarely in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground unmoving. As the other three came upon him, he took another strike at one and an elbow to the face of another, both going down also. _Three down. One to go._ Turning to the last boy Dean ducked to avoid an oncoming hit. Quickly recovering, Dean delivered a final punch, knocking him down as well. Looking back, he realized that the original attacker had managed to escape, now nowhere in sight. As the anger that spread through his body subsided, he turned to his brother.

Making his way over, Dean kneeled down. Grabbing Sam's chin, forcing his face upwards to look at him, speaking softly, "Hey Sammy, sorry I was late."

As Sam's eyes connected with his brother his pain seemed to lessen, "Better late than never I guess."

"So, Sammy, what just happened?" Dean asked, knowing the answer that would come before it did.

"Nothing," Sam whispered in a weak voice.

"Oh yeah, nothing. I guess it's nothing when four punks beat you up like that. I guess it's nothing when you've got a bloody face like that. I guess it's _nothing_ when you look as scared as you do."

Knowing that Dean would never leave him alone, Sam spilled his guts, telling Dean everything that had happened that day, leading up to the fight in the parking lot. As Dean listened, he could only feel the hatred he had for those boys double. Never taking his eyes off Sam, Dean pulled his brother up, grabbing his bag, and walked over to the Impala. As Sam made his way to the passenger side, Dean climbed into the driver's seat.

Starting the car, the cassette player blazed Metallica. Turning the volume down a little, Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Sam, those cowards won't touch you. Not as long as you've got me as you big brother. This handsome devil strikes fear into the hearts of all bullies that wanna touch my kid brother," Dean joked.

Sam started to laugh. "Oh yeah, one look at your face makes even the toughest guys run away screaming," Sam choked out between breaths.

"Hey, _Sammy_, don't make fun of this masterpiece," Dean quipped, stressing the word Sammy to piss his brother off. It worked.

"It's _Sam_," he snapped back. "And thank you for being such a cool big brother," Sam said seriously.

"Well, you're welcome. Now let's get you home. By the way, see any hot girls today?"

AN: All right, I'm ending it there. Anyone who reads my stories will notice that I like Sam angst the most. So yeah, it'll be Sam angst followed by Dean saving his butt a lot. I hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The CW or Supernatural.

AN: I had nothing better to do so I decided to sit down and write a little epilogue to the favorite story of mine, Bullies. Hope y'all like it! It's not betaed (not like any of my stories ever are) so sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.

_00000000000000000000000_

Epilogue/Ending Chapter

As Dean pulled away from the high school parking lot he couldn't help but swing a glance in his little brother's direction.

"Dude, you look like crap," he said, taking in histhe other boy'sappearance. Split lip, slowly forming bruise on the whole left side of his face, and various other scrapes, scratches, and bruises on his arms and probably others scattered all over, hidden underneath clothing. _Doesn't that look nice. _

"Yeah, thanks," Sam mumbled, not having looked anywhere but out of the passenger side window since entering the car.

"We're gonna have to get you cleaned up before dad gets home, though," Dean informed the boy, before adding as an afterthought, "Man, he's going to have my ass when he sees you."

" 'm sorry," Sam whispered softly, a whisper that anyone but his big brother would have missed completely.

But not Dean.

"It's okay, kiddo, you did good."

"Are you kidding? I don't know what fight you saw, but I did not do _good_. Those guys beat my ass," Sam said, completely denying what his brother had said as true.

"Yeah, keyword there is _guys_. Sammy, you were outnumbered. It wasn't a fair fight. Four against one aren't the best odds in the world, and you did the best you could. All four of those guys were larger than you, older than you, and, oh yeah, did I mention there were _four_?" Dean said, agitated at the fact that Sam thought less of himself.

Sam just continued to hold his trance-like gaze out of the window, as if in a deep thought, before he turned his head slightly to the left and replied, "You really think I did good?"

And just that on question made Dean want to go back to that school and beat the shit out of all four of those guys again. He really didn't care if he _was_ eighteen, just hearing Sam sound that unsure of himself made his eyes turn red.

"Yes, Sam. You did real good. I bet if it had just been you and that big guy, what's his name?" Dean asked, not really caring, but wanting to know some more of the names to go with faces.

"Kevin," Sam revealed, really hating that name now.

"Yeah..so I bet if it had just been you and _Kevin_, you would've probably beat _his_ ass into the ground twice over before I would have even gotten there. You're a better figher than he'll ever be."

"Thanks Dean...I really appreciate that."

"So, you're good now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, _that's_ good, 'cause you know how much I hate these lifetime moments you love to inflict upon me. You do remember the time I said that channel should be banned from every T.V. in the world, right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was just after that one movie, you know...the one where you teared up when the girl died of a brain tumor."

"Dude, I didn't _tear up_, I had something in my eye. And even if I did, it's not like it was over nothing. That had to be one of the saddest movies I have ever seen."

"Dean, you do know it was _fake_, right?"

"Of course I know it was fake! No duh, dipstick. But hey, now that I think of it, I can picture a little Sammy wammy crying next to me on the sofa. Dude, you were practically _hugging_ me."

"I was six!"

"So, that doesn't give you the right to hug me."

"Oh get over it. You were crying, too. Don't try to deny it now, I was there."

"All right, all right. Enough. Let's just get home and get you cleaned up before Dad sees you like _this._"

_000000000000000000000000_

John Winchester slowly exited his truck, which was parked neatly next to Dean's Impala, before quietly entering the apartment.

The room was dark, it being around half past ten, so he figured the boys were already in their room.

Dropping his things off on his bed, John went to go check on his boys.

Noticing the light shining through the cracks between the door and the carpeted floor, he softly knocked.

After waiting a few seconds and hearing no reply, John turned the handle and pushed open the door.

And, as he had assumed, the boys were already fast asleep in their own beds.

Walking to stand in between the two beds, John looked down at his sleeping boys.

_What the...?_

Noticing the dark bruise on Sam's face, John reached out and softly ruffled the kid's already shaggy hair.

_Ahhh, must've been a great first day. I'll just have to find out about it in the morning. _

And with that, John turned and walked to the doorway, before turning to take one last look at his boys.

And there was Dean, one eye opened, looking straight at him.

Giving him a slight nod, John exited the room.

_Good job, Dean._

_000000000000000000000000_

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **They're much appreciated!


End file.
